50 Shadow of Blackhill
by Qingliang93
Summary: Blackhill tasha&Maria..SM.五十度灰设定希寡文，寡姐总裁属性，副局艺廊经理


第五章 Abyss

Natasha显然早已算计好了一切，她显然明白，像Maria Hill这样的人，既不吃软也不吃硬，但是反过来，她软硬通吃。Natasha在商场遇到过各种各样的对手，而如何对付这些人，她早已得心应手。而性爱与商战不同的是，前者是几乎没有底线的，不是吗—这对她来说就更容易发挥了—她终于可以找回那个真正的自己。

"你知道你这么做的后果吗…"在军队训练的底子依然还在，Maria很快就将对方制服在了自己的怀中，并且十分强硬的将对方的双手交叉锁在身后。

"顶多…你不喜欢我？"Natasha的双臂被锁在身后，很疼，但她依然笑的暧昧。

"你不怕我讨厌你？"终于在再一次加大手上的力道之后在对方的脸上看到了难过的表情，感觉浑身发热的更厉害的Maria松了松手，但依然没有放开怀里的红发女人。

"你不可能讨厌我。"满脸的自信，红发女人根本没有悔改的意思，"你难道就这么不愿意承认—你爱我还来不及吗？"

"Natasha…"Maria甚至有些开始怀疑对方的脑子里面是不是和常人所有的组织不太一样—不过她现在可没空想那些，她觉得有些热，浑身都热，"我现在只想明天一早能够早些回去…"她边说边松开手，用力的按了按自己的太阳穴。

"所以你最好要找到钥匙不是吗…"双手终于重获自由，Natasha却又提起了自己几分钟之前做的惹恼Maria的事。不过当然，她知道对方会一步一步掉进她精心设计的陷阱，很快就会。

"你就这么想要别人操你？"Maria瞥了眼一旁的一个木架上挂着的各种玩具—大概是Natasha刚才从红房子里拿过来的—她心里大概意识到现下唯一的方法就是满足眼前这个红头发的女人了。

"不，亲爱的。"Natasha摇了摇头，"我是在命令你，和我做爱…"

"命令？"Maira挑了挑眉，将手伸进了Natasha的底裤，"唔…"指尖传来的温热与潮湿让她出乎意料起来，"我只是吻了你…你就已经这么湿了？"她的手指向深处探去，在一片湿濡之中寻找着她的目标。

"那是药效发作。"把功劳全都归在了催情剂的身上，Natasha拽着Maria的衣襟，感受着腿间对方手指的动向。

"你真要这么说？"虽然明知对方是在用激将法，但Maria依然顺着对方的意思走下去了—她一把扯下了对方底裤。

叮当。

那是钥匙落在瓷砖地上的声音。

"你想要这样是不是。"Maria将身前的小个子女人一把托起，她感受到对方炙热的私密正紧紧贴着她的小腹，她捏了捏掌中丰润的臀，"你知不知道确实很会勾引人。"

"你能不能告诉我些我不知道的东西？"Natasha环住Maria的脖子，双脚圈在她跨上，就这么任由对方侵略自己。

没有回应，Maria只是默默地笑着，她将Natasha扔在了柔软的皮质长椅上，然后转身去木架那里取了些东西来。

"这就是你的复仇计划吗？"Natasha看着对方用红色的粗绳困住自己的双腕，"你要把我固定在哪儿？"她丝毫不担心对方捆住自己之后捡了钥匙就走，相反，她很确信Maria已经站在了她的陷阱之上，只要稍不留神，便会跌落深渊。

不过，令她没有想到的是，对方将红绳的另一头捆在椅子腿上，仅仅留出大约小臂长短。这长度尴尬的让她站不起身，就连坐在椅子上都得弯下腰。这么一来，Natasha索性跪坐在了地上，期待着对方的下一步。

"趴在椅子上。"Maria从架子上拿了一个类似马鞭的细棍，黑色皮质的长杆加上手柄处的一丁点儿金属点缀，顶端还有一小块柔软的皮面，"快。"她用长鞭顶端的皮面拍打着Natasha的侧臀催促着，"上去。"

"我不知道你喜欢玩这个…"只能用膝盖将自己移动过去，Natasha趴在椅面上，绳子的长度刚好能让她用手肘支着椅子。她抬头看着对方，眼中是满满的快要溢出的情欲。

"我自己都不知道我会喜欢这么玩。"Maria卷起衬衫的袖子跪在了一边，她用长鞭抵住Natasha的下巴，强迫她将头抬得更高并且面向固定的一个方向，"看，Natasha，看看你自己。"她示意对方注意离椅子不远处的一面落地镜。

Natasha看着镜中双膝跪地，趴在椅子上的自己，而身后的Maria正撩开她睡衣的裙摆，"怎么？"她带着一丝挑衅意味的询问到。

"我觉得，也许…猫咪需要尾巴？"Maria说着，从一旁拿过一条毛茸茸的长尾，而尾巴的根部，则是一个圆润的锥型金属。

"Maria…"感受到下体异物的接触，Natasha回过头看了一眼，却被自己的身子挡住了视线，什么也看不见，但她却瞥见了不远处的镜中，那个尾巴正紧贴着自己的那片沼泽。

"你已经足够湿了…"Maria的指尖划过对方的湿濡，然后便将手里硬物对准那道诱人的缝隙，连根没入，只剩一截小小的底座和毛茸茸的长尾。

"啊…Maria…"突然侵入的冰凉与瞬间的满足感让Natasha舒服的呻吟出声，但紧接着的停顿却让她有些失望，"动…Maria…动啊…"

"我以为你不会问了呢…"对方故意晃动着臀部使得毛茸茸的尾巴不时的略过Maria的大腿，这让她感觉自己的身体也产生了些许的躁动。她索性将Natasha压在身下，从腰椎一路轻轻啃咬到肩头，她转头咬住红色卷发下的耳尖，"我猜你喜欢热烈一些的…"她说着，便按下手中遥控器上的一个小按钮。

"哈…"Natasha被突然袭来的强烈攻势打的丢盔弃甲，她闭上眼深深的喘息着，耳边还萦绕着Maria挑逗的言语，"嗯…对…"她咬着下唇，感受着强烈的震动给她带来的快感。

Maria在身下女人的肩上留下了数不清的咬痕，扔开了遥控的她腾出一手伸进了对方的睡裙，将红发女人胸前的峰峦揉捏着像是要从指缝间溢出。她的另一手也不闲着，有过一次经验的她很快就找到了一片湿濡中那颗宝贵的珍珠。Maria用指尖温柔的来回碾磨着—但这似乎并没有实现她所想要的全部。她将自己的下身紧紧的贴着Natasha的，而每一次这样故意的更加紧密的贴合，都让Natasha体内的坚硬向更深处撞击，那感觉像是沉稳的敲钟人，虽然缓慢，却每一下都铿锵有力。

"Maria…"Natasha的身体燥热的快让她发狂，她需要有人能将她燃烧，不，她已经在燃烧，但她需要的不仅仅是如此，她血要更加猛烈的火焰，更加热烈的炙烤。

她不怕。

她兴奋。

她早已置身地狱。

她只是需要更多颤栗的呻吟。

她要成魔。

"Maria…"她呼喊着身后栗发女人的名字，"Maria，我需要你…你…"

"什么？"湿热柔软的舌头钻进她的耳窝。

那声音好轻，轻的差点淹没在噼里啪啦的火焰声中。

"我想要你，在我里面…"提不起手的Natasha只好侧过脸来，她扑闪着的长睫毛甚至可以扫到Maria的脸颊，"我只想要你…想要你进入我…"她低沉的嗓音这般呢喃着。

Maria先是愣了一下，但分毫之间，狡黠的微笑便取代了先前的表情。她解开了绑在椅子腿上的绳子，并在Natasha的一阵低吟中将她可爱的、会震动的尾巴缓缓的拔了出来。"来。"她坐在椅子的另一头，一手执着长鞭抵着Natasha的心口迫使她直起身子，"起来。"她看着对方肩上的一片粉红，另一手拍了拍自己的一边大腿，"坐上来。"她有些不耐烦的用鞭子顶端的小皮面狠抽了一下Natasha的大腿，而那边手则依旧掌心向上的落在大腿上，只是这回她两指向上勾了勾。

"坐上来。"

她重复了一遍。

"自己动。"

Natasha就那么带着邪气的笑着坐上Maria的大腿，她用身下的小嘴将Maria的手指完全吞没，扭着腰，寻着找着那个最棒的位置。她们激吻着，扭动着，最后在Natasha如同野兽般的低吼中结束了这场战争。

对，一场将Natasha送上山巅王座的战争。

Maria抽出手指，看着自己大腿根部的那片晶莹的液体，"Natasha…"她的手被依然骑在自己身上的红发女人拾起，她看着她认真的舔着自己手指上的黏稠，最后深深的含入口中再缓缓抽出，"你不用…"话未说完，却毫无预料的被吻住了双唇，"唔…"等她反应过来想要回吻对方时，那红唇却离开了。

"你真是匹野马…Maria…"Natasha在她的耳边说道，"来…"她牵着Maria的手起身，领着她来到了浴池边，"不过有时候野马也需要被驯服…"她抬头给了Maria一个深吻，紧接着在她毫无防备之时将她狠狠推了一把。

哗！

池子里的水花高高溅起。

"现在该轮到我让你开心了…小马驹。"

等Maria在只有一米多深的浴池中恢复平衡站起来的时候，Natasha也已经跟着下了水。Maria抹了抹脸，模糊中觉着Natasha的手里拿这些什么，她还没来得及分清那是个什么，脸上就被遮了东西，"Natasha…"她感觉到对方正紧挨着自己，Natasha呼出的热气正一阵一阵的喷洒在她的颈窝四周，而对方胸前的柔软也毫不吝啬的挤压着她的，迫使她一步一步向后退去—直至她的手肘磕到了浴池尽头的扶手—同时她感到脸上的遮蔽物紧了紧。

"放松。"Natasha捉住她的手。

Maria很快就感觉到自己的一只手被铐住了，不过好在，这次不是令人难受的金属手铐，而是柔软的带着绒毛的柔软手铐—她扯了扯，感觉自己被铐在了扶手上。"你要干什么…"她看不见，只能冲着一片黑暗发问。

"这是为了你的安全，宝贝儿…"Natasha低沉的声音在她的耳边响起。

"但我不想被蒙着眼睛…"她说着想用没有被铐住的那只手扯下眼罩。

"别…"Natasha的速度更快，她钳住Maria的手腕将之铐上了扶手，"相信我，我也不想遮住你那双迷人的眼睛，但这绝对比你想象的有意思。"

绝对。

绝对。

"嗯…"从喉咙中发出并不满足的呻吟，Maria感觉自己变得比先前更加焦灼了。她听见Natasha出浴池的声音，然后是一阵窸窣，"Natasha，你在干嘛？"她将头抬得很高，冲着发出声音的方向。

在水中被困住双手，衣襟大敞，还什么都看不见，Maria多少有那么一些紧张。

不过安心的是，她听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声。

她知道Natasha在她身后。

"害怕了吗。"Natasha蹲了下来，伸手描绘着身下人儿的下颌线。

"不…"Maria抬起头，"我只是…"

"不安？"

"可能吧…"她甚至感觉到了对方呼出的热气。再加上对方从下巴游走到胸口的手。

"这难道不是最棒的地方吗…"令人无法抗拒的低沉嗓音在耳旁响起，"张嘴。"

她感觉到额前温柔的一吻，便没有拒绝。

可是接下来的事却让她有些吃惊，"嗯…哼…"口中被塞入一个小球，她还没来的及反抗，连接着小球的绑带就已经被身后的Natasha不松不紧的系在了脑后。

Maria尝试着用舌头将它顶出去，可她根本做不到—绑带限制住了。

可恶。

"啊哈啊…"想要叫对方却根本无法发出正确的音节，Maira刚想动，却又被手铐束缚了双手。

该死。

"不安吗？"她听见Natasha终于进入浴池的声音。

可她却根本无法回应。

"相信我…Maria，这将是你最棒的一次旅程…"

她甚至可以听见对方话里的笑意，她的脑海里分分钟浮现出红发女人邪笑着的模样。而目前为止她并没有觉得这将会是一次多么棒的旅行，她有些反悔了，但现在她唯一能做的也只能是无力的扯扯手铐而已。

"嘘…"她感受到对方快速攀上自己的身子，而肌肤接触的瞬间传来的那一记电流告诉她—对方身上定是丝毫不挂。

等等…

并不是丝毫不挂。

她感受到一个硬戳戳的东西正顶着自己的小腹，便下意识的低下头去想要一探究竟—只不过结果是因为眼罩的缘故她依旧只能看到一片漆黑。

"噢…"

似乎对方注意到了自己的想法。

"别担心，我只是觉得我得可能需要一丁丁的帮助而已…"

一丁丁…的帮助…

Maria大致能想到那一丁丁的帮助是什么了，她努力的咽了咽口水，可似乎并没有起到多大的作用—但很快别的东西就分散了她的注意力，Natasha在她身上四处游走的双手逐渐将攻势集中在了她胸前的柔软上，她似乎在这一瞬间才意识到，Natasha所说的'不安'的真正意思。

对。

不安。

她开始喜欢上这种不安。

而呻吟，是她现在唯一能表达喜欢的方式了。

柔软湿热的东西覆上了那个被逗弄的粉红硬挺的小点，胸腔里像是囚禁了一团燃烧的烈焰，忽大忽小的火焰烧灼着她的心肺，她想要嘶吼，却只是从咽喉中发出沙哑的呻吟。

干脆用烈火将我焚化。

Maria心里想着—因为这种小火慢炖的折磨实在是让她焦急难耐。

但有谁能比Natasha更饱受折磨。

她觊觎这个美好的躯体已经太久了，她早就想剥光她的外衣让她半趴在沙发上，好让自己能够用散鞭好好的爱抚她—唔，或是将身体用红绳捆绑起来，吊在红房子的钢架上好好欣赏，当然，绝对不仅仅是欣赏。

当然，现在，也绝对不能止于欣赏。

Maria很快就感受到Natasha的一只手伸进了水中，从她的身后探进了底裤，并且在一阵放肆的揉捏之后很快将那碍事的布料褪了去。

大概是湿了。

即使在水中，Maria也能感受到自己身体的变化—大概每个女人都能。虽然有一部分的是因为药剂的原因，但她依然焦灼的期待着对方的进一步动作。

对，她的那团火焰需要更多用来燃烧的东西。

"我猜你已经足够湿了…"

感觉到对方的手指划过自己的私密，甚至试探性的钻进一个指节，Maria可以明显感觉到对方起伏的胸膛。

"噢天哪…"

温热的水流跟着对方的双指一齐涌入，像是突然浇上火焰的一大桶油，Maria被这股烈焰包裹着，仿佛身在炙人的地狱，而身前头顶山羊角的魔鬼用手中的三叉戟将她狠狠的穿刺。

上帝。

大概上帝都救不了她。

"上帝…"

那声音低哑又魅惑。

"你太紧了…"

湿吻从嘴角蔓延至脖颈，最后在锁骨上方留下一个深红的印记。

身体内敏感的褶皱正感受着每一分毫的移动，胸前的柔软被更加用力吮吸，亲吻着，被封闭了视觉的Maria反而得到了更多的快感，她甚至提起一腿攀上对方的腰肢以求能够被更加深刻的探寻。

可对方却出乎意料的抽出了手指，"来了…"似乎是最后的警告，熊熊的地狱之火将把一切燃烧至尽。

"唔…哼…"

控制不住的颤抖呻吟，Maria浑身的肌肉的都紧绷起来—那坚实的硬挺已将她狠狠的贯穿—眼下的她已无法思考更多，只能更加卖力的配合对方的动作。

"哈…"对方越来越厚重的喘息让两人之间空气变得更加闷热黏稠。

该死的！

快将她燃尽。

她想要变成那漫天的尘埃。

该死！

那滚烫的火舌请快些将她吞噬！

快一些！

再快些！

"Maria…"

那是魔鬼的低吟。

"来…"

那是世上最真实的谎言。

"我带你去天堂…"

她知道的。

她当然知道。

就算飘得再高的尘埃。

就算它再接近天堂。

它也终究要落地。


End file.
